


Everything but

by withered



Series: In another life [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Barista!Tony, Coffeeshop AU, Dad!Tony, M/M, Slash, The Stark Internship Program, Tony digs the metal arm, Vet!bucky, alternative universe - no powers, meet cute, tony loves science, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withered/pseuds/withered
Summary: “Let me get this straight,” Tony began, eying the man across the counter. “Your name is actually Bucky?”Caught between borderline confusion and apprehension, he nodded.“You’re joking.” He could have dropped the marker, but there was a line growing behind him and there was no time for fumbling. The whole point of volunteering to help was to make sure business ran smoothly, not slower.Granted, it wasn’t every day that genius-playboy-billionaire-philanthropist Tony Stark was your barista.





	Everything but

 

“Let me get this straight,” Tony began, eying the man across the counter. “Your name is actually _Bucky_?”

Caught between borderline confusion and apprehension, he nodded.

“You’re joking.” He could have dropped the marker, but there was a line growing behind him and there was no time for fumbling. The whole point of volunteering to help was to make sure business ran smoothly, not slower.

Granted, it wasn’t every day that _genius-playboy-billionaire-philanthropist_ Tony Stark was your barista, but concessions had to be made; pride was on the line here!

Riri said he’d never make it the entire shift, and heir to the throne or not, no one told Tony Stark he couldn’t do something (unless biologically incompatible, no matter how many arguments he got in with Doctor Cho about male pregnancy because _hello, if seahorses can do it why can’t we?_ ).

And how rude was she, actually?

The only reason Ri and the rest of his intern younglings had this gig was that he made it possible! Because yes, his brats may be geniuses, but people-people they were not, and there was no way Tony was going to leave them one day ill-equipped to deal with the public. No matter how many coffee-machines Peter broke. Which _seriously_? It’s a coffee machine, not a nuclear warhead, _get it together Peter Parkour._

“Baba, can you move it along please? Harley’s demonstration is going to start,” Kamala nudged from his left, doling out orders with a customer-ready smile and a pleasant, “have a nice day”.

Tony shook his head. “Right-right, sorry, but listen; you’re way too attractive to go by Bucky so I’m going to need something else or my brain will fry.” Tall, dark, blue-eyed and buff _was most definitely not a Bucky_ , and – holy shit, he had a metal arm. “Okay, that,” Tony pointed out when the man began to fidget, “is badass, now I know you aren’t a Bucky. So come on, let’s hear it, what’s your name?”

Blushing a fetching shade of pink, the man answered, “James.”

“There we go! Now that’s moan-worthy.” Behind him, Ri gagged, and he called over his shoulder. “You made the bet sweetheart, and there’s no way I’m not going down swinging.” To the handsome customer who was getting more flushed by the second, Tony offered a friendly smile. “We’ll call you when it’s ready to collect. Take a seat and enjoy the show.”

“Show?” he repeated, a little confused, and Tony hopped on that immediately, “Yeah – the show! All the science from the rising stars of the Stark Internship Program, its demo day!”

And for all the guy’s twitchy discomfort which _might be my fault but also not, get a grip, Tony!_ Something settled and he met his gaze with widened eyes. “Really?”

“Oh yeah, it’s Harley’s weekend so if you’re into green energy and unnecessarily badass light shows which are never unnecessary in the grand scheme of things – stick around.”

The show – a regular occurrence every Saturday at two – was a way for his plucky underlings to try their hand at showmanship.

It was never a requirement to joining the Program, but getting people on board with your vision required more than just stone-cold data especially if you needed funding, required paperwork from the government or just flat out needed public approval.

Plus, his ducklings came from backgrounds that didn’t find science _cool_ and were told how worthless their dreams were – to get them to openly express their joy to a willing audience did wonders to their confidence outside of the lab.

“Otherwise,” Tony added, “we’ve got models with infographics from previous projects by the kids over there if you’re into something a little more passive.”

“Thanks,” there was a sudden ease to him then as James exhaled, the smile looking more genuine and less awkward by the second. _And were his eyes starting to sparkle? Oh, you secret nerd, I knew I liked you._

“Sure thing, we’ll let you know when your order’s ready so you know – plant your fine ass, Harley’s worked his off to impress.”

With a chuckle, James complied and Tony exchanged a thumbs up with one of his protégés, Barry, to begin the presentation.

It was the second week of the month so it was Harley’s weekend, and his audience watched in rapt attention as he demonstrated his newest device.

Holographic screens went through scenarios where the device’s applications were shown, how it was tested and what its limits were as he spoke and every now and then, a hand would raise in question. In all, the crowd cheered and clapped and twenty minutes later, the show was over, and the coffee shop settled into a familiar din.

Harley was being crowded by some university professors Tony recognized while on the other side of the shop, Kam was bantering with another crowd over their shared project.

Other kids interested in science and its truly otherworldly applications pelted Parker with questions, and as he was the youngest on the program besides Kamala, he was just as enthusiastic as getting more kids like him on board.

Tony was quite proud of it in all, not that he was ever _not_ proud of what his kids can churn out, but the sheer growth displayed by his little geniuses was enough to make a grown man cry.

“Pops, the last orders,” Riri said causing him to grunt because _yeah, they’re my kids but_ not my kids _because can you imagine how shitty of a father I would be?_

“I’m not your dad.”

“You let Kam call you ‘baba’,” she retorted.

Feigning hurt, he asked, “That’s what that means?”

She flicked him with a dish towel before returning to her conversation with Justin Hammer. Tony would have turned him down on her behalf, but Riri took some sick pleasure in playing interested party before she shot them in the heart. Tony thinks she may have learned it from Natasha, in which case _ouch_.

“James – James, the light of my life,” he called out, startling the man who had inexplicably sat closest to the counter next to a column – almost out of sight from where Tony was standing, but also not because he’d walked the entire layout himself to make sure no matter where you were – you couldn’t miss the stage. Tony was thorough like that.

James looked a lot more comfortable, but also still a little too awkward for Tony’s liking because _that man lit up like a firecracker at all the science._ He tried for a smile and accepted his order with a quiet “thanks” and – oh god, foot meet mouth much? This is why Tony didn’t do customer service.

“No problem, listen, I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable – it’s all part of my charm – or not.” He coughed. “Anyway, I hope this doesn’t deter you from coming around. These kids work damn hard and I’d hate to scare anyone off of them.”

“No – no, it was great. I – I’m a big fan actually,” James began, and _yes, there was that million dollar smile. Tony would know; he was worth at least a hundred of those_. “It’s just uh – the crowds. Not a big fan since….” and he wiggled his metal fingers in demonstration and _Jesus, Stark, for a genius, you’re an idiot._

But, giving the guy a noticeable once over – James seemed to rise to the challenge in Tony’s gaze – straightening his spine and squaring his shoulders, and yeah, this guy’s a sexpot, one arm or not. Also, the stance and the arm, and now that he was looking at said arm, was that a Vanco original? _I’d bite my fist if I could._ As if Tony couldn’t get any hotter for this man?

“Right, of course, everyone would be intimidated by your badass arm, completely understandable,” Tony decided out loud. “Don’t let it get you down. I know it probably wasn’t voluntary, but rather an arm than your life, right, solider?”

Was that a proud little gleam? The funnies this man could do to him.

“Can’t say you’re wrong there,” he said, the corner of his mouth twitching and _God, who are you and why were you created so perfect?_ “I’m James Barnes.” _Yess, he mind-reads!_

“Tony,” he winked, “at your service.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic I might actually continue, but who knows. For the moment, let's keep it a one-shot, shall we?
> 
> Feel free to throw prompts or scream at me on my [Tumblr](https://cheshire-cassiel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
